Rainy Reunion
by artsygirlzPOW
Summary: Story picks up shortly after Ame is born. Alternate ending. OokamixHana
1. Fateful Day

**A/E: Ookami ("wolf") is the name of the father, since the movie gave never one.**

**~~ Hope this heals some of the pain Wolf Children might have given you.~~**

Crrahcck. Lightening broke across the mournful sky. The man on the TV said the storm was breaking records. Hana's worried gaze drifted back out the window. Rain droplets streaked down the glass in streams. Hana had given birth to her second child, Ame, earlier that morning. Like with Yuki, everything had gone well in their small apartment.

Ookami's face had shown with pride as he held his son for the first time. Overly excited, Ookami had offered to face the storm to retrieve anything Hana needed from the store. That was six hours ago.

It was very unlike him, especially with a newborn child.

'What is taking him so long?' Hana's thoughts kept echoing. 'Where is he?'

"Mommy."

Hana turned to her two year old daughter. "Yes, honey?"

"Hungry." Yuki pointed towards her mouth.

"I know, dear." She stroked Yuki's head. "We're waiting for daddy to get home. He has food. Can you wait just a little bit longer, please?"

Yuki stuck out her lower lip as she crawled back over to her toys. Hana wrapped her arms tighter around Ame. The baby suckled quietly at her breast. Why was this wonderful day turning into such a nightmare?

Boomhnmm. The sudden rumble of close thunder caused Hana to jump. Yuki screamed over to her mother's side.

"It's okay. It's okay," she cooed.

The words were meant to comfort Yuki and Ame, but secretly she needed to hear them for herself.

Fifteen minutes tickled by. Hana's anxiety was becoming unbearable. Horrible situations began to form in her mind. So many "what if's". Hana wanted to cry, but she refrained from doing so she would not scare the children.

The silent cell phone on the kitchen table should have been in Ookami's pocket.

"Mommy?" Yuki asked again. Her small face was being to look worried. "Wares Daddy?"

Hana forced a smile. "Daddy's fine. He's probably just a little lost. Tell you what, if you go grab your boots and we can go look for daddy together. Okay?"

Yuki stumbled towards the closet, as Hana bundled Ame up. She knew it was terrible idea to take a newborn out, but Yuki was left with no choice.

Hana had just zipped Yuki's jacket up when there was a knock at the door.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yuki watch Ame," she whispered, setting him down on a blanket. Hana rose and walked shakily to the door. Her hand trembled as she reached for the knob. 'Please God... Please.'

She pulled the door open and covered her mouth.

Slumped against the frame was Ookami, soaked and tired.

"Ookami!" Hana half screamed as she violently wrapped her arms around his wet jacket. "Oh Ookami...You're safe!" All of her fears burst forth as a sob. "I-I thought...I thought..."

Her legs gave way. Ookami's embrace held her up.

"Oh, Hana..," he murmured rubbing his temples to hers. "I'm sorry. I am fine. Here, touch me." Ookami picked up her hand placed it against his flushed cheek. "See?" Hana touched his flesh as if seeing him for the first time.

"What happened?" she asked hollowly.

The two of them stepped inside of the apartment and Ookami shed his large coat off. He placed two bags of groceries on the floor.

"I was hoping to surprise you with some quail soup; the kind I made when you were pregnant with Yuki. Unfortunately, the weather was worse than I had anticipated. Not to mention traffic was bad." His brown eyes gazed at her with apologetically. "I'm really sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scare you. Gosh, you must have been frantic."

"I was about to go looking for you. Yuki and Ame have their jackets on."

Ookami kissed her cheek, before walking into the living room. Yuki giggled excitedly at the sight of her father. "Daddy! Daddy!"

He grinned ear-to-ear at the sound his favorite name.

"Yuki!" he responded energetically as he bend down to hug her. "How's my little girl?"

"Hungry!" she yipped.

Ookami laughed. "Don't worry. I got dinner." He turned his attention to his sleeping son. Carefully, he lifted Ame's tiny form and cradled him within his arms. Even as a newborn, it was clear Ame was a slipping image of his father. The baby turned and grasped Ookami's white shirt. Ookami felt hot tears burned behind his eyelids.

Hana walked over and covered his wet shoulders with a blanket. "T-thank-you, Hana," he gasped.

"Hmm?"

He looked up at her. "Thank-you for giving me with two, beautiful children."

Hana felt her heart swell with love.

Ookami was safe. Ookami was home.


	2. Peaceful Night

Later that night, Hana and Ookami lay in bed. Hana traced her fingers over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she asking quietly.

"How would you feel if we moved?"

Hana lifted her head. "What?"

His golden eyes met hers. "Ame and Yuki have a difficult life ahead of them. They are going to have to learn to control their wolf side and maintaining a human lifestyle. It took me a long time to understand that." Ookami sighed deeply. "I think it would be best if we moved away from the city. They need somewhere with space… Like the countryside. I was think we could move to the mountains, where I grew up."

Hana looked down at their children, who slept below their bed. The one room apartment was getting small and one day Ame and Yuki would be a large as their father.

"I'll support whatever decision your think is best," she said curling atop his chest once more. His large hands massaged her back.

"Thanks honey."

She listened to the sound of his heavy breathing. Hana felt pure contentment. She did not care where they moved, as long as they were together.

"I love you, _my flower_," Ookami whispered.

"I love you too, _my wolf_."

**THE END**


End file.
